La lente ascension
by Aveva 33
Summary: L'amour débarque parfois quand on s'y attend le moins. Harry, qui a bien grandi, en ferra lui-même l'expérience. Epris de son professeur de potion, parviendra t-il à l'approcher? L'amour insolent qu'il lui porte sera t'il bien accueilli par son entourage?


Première fanfiction sur l'univers Harry Potter (et première fanfic tout cours, svp soyez indulgents), centrée sur une relation imaginaire entre SEVERUS et HARRY. (rip alan 2016 /*)

Auteur Eva G

I

Harry, tu m'écoute ? interrogea Hermione, la mine décontenancée, en secouant délicatement le bras étendu du rêveur.

Le jeune homme reposait sur un fauteuil bordeaux, tout près du feu de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il avait cessé depuis longtemps son effort pour suivre la conversation entretenue par ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet, il se faisait tard et l'habituel sentiment de fatigue qui s'emparait de lui à l'ordinaire au sortir du repas était aujourd'hui doublé d'un profond malaise.

Il avait laissé divaguer sa pensée sans trop y porter d'attention mais la voix de son amie l'avait sorti tout à coup de sa torpeur et il se rendait compte de l'imprudence qu'il avait commise.

La bosse qui bombait sous son pantalon était dissimulée sous une épaisse couverture vermeille. Il ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement : « Avec un peu de chance ils ne se doutent de rien », se dit-il.

Ainsi, Ron et Hermione s'étaient accommodés de l'air tantôt songeur, tantôt boudeur de leur camarade de classe mais ne se doutait pas de la source de ce dérangement.

Je disais, c'est bientôt l'heure de ton cours avec Severus, tu n'as pas oublié n'est ce pas ? De plus, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'y aller si tu étais plus attentif à son cours...

S'il l'avait oublié ? Cela ne risquait pas, il en faisait des nuits blanches, se tournant et retournant les termes ambigus utilisés par son professeur qui l'invitait en privé pour la première fois, eux qui avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensemble. Se faisait-il des films quand à la promiscuité qu'il pensait avoir avec Sev ?

Il était temps pourtant de quitter le monde des vies fantasmées pour retourner dans la vraie vie et affronter la vérité en face : ce n'était qu'un cours comme les autres pour son maître de potion...

Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à ménager son excitation et son impatience. Il fut contraint de rester dans la même position, le temps que sa virilité se dégorge de son sang battant. Et se levant enfin :

\- A toute à l'heure !" lança le rouquin d'un air moqueur. "Tu risques de passer un joli quart d'heure avec ce bougre là."

Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson. Il détestait qu'on insulte son Severus mais il n'en fit rien pour ne pas se faire démasquer. La honte lui colorait déjà les joues lorsqu'on insinuait qu'il lui tardait cette entrevue, même s'il parvenait à saisir l'ironie du propos.

\- C'est ça, à plus tard les amis" et à Harry de se faufiler hors de la salle sans être vu.

"Lumos"

Il pressait le pas dans les couloirs. Après l'échec de ses cours d'occlumancie et l'événement qui s'était produit, il fut très difficile de convaincre Severus d'accepter de lui donner à nouveau des cours particuliers. Seulement, Harry était venu s'excuser par la suite et rassurer le professeur à grand renfort de sanglots: non ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas dramatique, lui même s'étant fait harcelé et oui son père était un salaud. Cette dernière affirmation prouvait à quel point Harry était près à tout pour récupérer la confiance qui lui avait été accordée par son idole.

Il sentait au détour des corridors le lourd regard des portraits braqué sur lui, malgré son laissé-passer, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de circuler après l'extinction des feux et il lui était pénible d'expliquer la raison de ses va et vient.

La sensation de froid arrivait crescendo au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les étages de l'escalier de marbre qui se présentait devant lui. Tenant sa baguette rayonnante bien droite, il distingua une lourde porte de métal, la porte qui menait au bureau de Severus Snape, la pièce la plus détestée de tous, professeurs compris.

*Toc, Toc* Harry frappa deux coups secs et la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, comme si la personne de l'autre côté attendait sagement que l'on eût frappé. Cela eu le don d'effrayer pour la première fois notre héros mais à la vue de la mine réjouie de Snape, il se repris alors.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter" lança Severus d'une voix grave et veloutée.

\- Oh vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry en dehors des cours, cela me plairait mieux" murmura un Harry rougissant.

Severus ne releva pas et désigna de l'index un siège, installé face à son bureau. La pièce ne contenait pas de chaudron, aucun ingrédient pour préparer les potions de base et la salle de manipulation se trouvait à l'opposé de la où il se trouvait. Harry se demandait pourquoi Severus l'avait envoyé dans son bureau et non pas dans une salle de cours.

\- Nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses"

 _A suivre..._


End file.
